Lee Hi
Perfil thumb|356px|Lee Hi*'Nombre artístico: '''Lee Hi *'Nombre real: Lee Ha Yi (이하이) *'''Profesión: Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Buncheon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''156cm *'Peso: 46kg *'Tipo sanguíneo: '''B *'Signo zodiacal: Libra *'Signo chino:' Rata *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment Biografía Lee Hi es una cantante surcoreana conocida por su participación en el programa de la SBS "KPop Star". Estudió en la Escuela Primaria Sukchun y en la Escuela Intermedia Sangil. Actualmente se encuentra estudiando en la Escuela de Artes Escénicas de Seúl. Debutó con su primer single "1.2.3.4", el cual fue lanzado el 28 de octubre de 2012, logrando alcanzar los primeros puestos de las listas musicales de Corea. Programas de TV *'2012:' KPop Star (SBS) *'2013:' KPop Star 2 (SBS) Anuncios *LG - Optimus G-Pro (2013, junto a Park Myung Soo y Kim Bum Soo) *Glaceau Vitaminwater (2013, junto a Tablo) Discografía 'Singles' 'Mini Álbum' 'Álbum' Colaboraciones *It’s Cold - Epik High ft. Lee Hi (2012) Conciertos *Secret Live RE HI (12 de Mayo, 2013) Premios Curiosidades *'Familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor. *'Educación:' **School of Performing Arts Seúl. *'Fanclub oficial:' HiHeel. *'Ex-Grupo Kpop: Su Pearls' *'Significado del nombre:' "Ha" (하) significa "Para un largo tiempo" y "Yi" (이) significa "Felicidad", asi Hayi significa; "Felicidad durante mucho tiempo". *'Tipo ideal': T.O.P de BIGBANG. *En un capítulo de Kpop Star 2, cantó "Love the way you lie" de Eminem y Rihanna, junto al grupo semifinalista "Two thousand won", interpretación que al final, tuvo las mayores puntuaciones. *Realizó una presentación en Kpop Star 2 con Miss A, interpretando "Bad Girl, Good Girl". *Inicialmente formaría parte del grupo SuPearls sin embargo YG Entertainment lo disolvió a pedido de que las chicas dijieron que sería mejor para ellas. *Simón (Eat You Kimchi) fue su profesor de inglés. *Su canción "'Scarecrow'", compuesta por JYP, originalmente la iba a cantar Bom de 2NE1. *En el vídeo de la canción "'It's Over'''", parodia con un Oso gigante, a Taeyang y G-Dragon de Big Bang. *Tuvo una aparición especial en el concierto de PSY "Happening" el 13 de Abril del 2013 donde cantarón a duo "What should have been". *Se presentó en el concierto de G-Dragon "One of a Kind World Tour 2013". *En una de sus presentaciones de "Rose" en Inkigayo, CL de 2NE1 hizo una contribucion en un rap. *Recibió una nominación a los "World Music Awards 2013" a mejor canción del año con 1.2.3.4. al lado de los mejores artístas del mundo, y entre otros del K-pop. *YG Entertainment anunció que Lee Hi tiene programado aprender a hablar japonés fluido en un plazo de tres meses para su debut en Japón. *Confirmó ser cercana a Kang Seung Yoon, algunos llaman a la pareja "Kang Hi" *En su primer concierto, dijo que quiere aprender a componer y a escribir canciones, para asi crear sus propias y mostrarlas al público. *Durante el programa "One Night of TV Entertainment, Chan Hyuk de Akdong Musician, dijo: "Lee Hi es elegante y fría, así que, aun que seamos de la misma edad, es difícil acercarse a ella". *Park Ji Min contestó acerca de los rumores de que ella y Hayi no se llevan bien, declaró: "Mucha gente me compara con Lee Hi. Ellos también piensan que no me llevo bien con unnie. Me siento molesta, porque han habido muchos rumores negativos sobre nosotras". *Estudia en la misma escuela que Zelo (B.A.P), Ricky (Teen Top), Chae Jin (MYNAME) Jo Young Min, Jo Kwang Min y No Min Woo (Boyfriend). Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Blog Oficial *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) Galería Videografía thumb|left|300 px|Lee Hi - 1.2.3.4 thumb|right|300 px|Lee Hi - It's Over Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Yg family